Airbag systems for the protection of front seat passengers of automotive vehicles in an impact event are commonly employed to reduce occupant injury. Known systems incorporate, for example, steering wheel, instrument panel, curtain, and seat belt airbags. These systems provide protection to front seat passengers in a variety of impact situations, including front and side impact as well as in a vehicle rollover. Regardless of their placement in the vehicle, in all situations the airbag is directed to providing a cushioning layer between the interior of the vehicle and the front seat occupant when the curtain inflates during the impact event.
In the past, the front seat of the vehicle was the focus of placement of the airbags. While providing good protection for the driver and for the front seat passenger, current arrangements provide less protection to rear seat passengers. This is particularly true in dynamic side impacts where rear seat occupants are not protected to a desired level.
Automotive vehicle designers have made efforts to improve the measure of safety for rear seat passengers through the use of airbags. For example, some newer vehicles have been fitted with curtain airbags that extend from the A-pillar to the C-pillar and, sometimes, beyond the C-pillar. These airbags, when present, have provided for extra protection.
Perhaps the greatest challenge to automotive vehicle designers when trying to provide additional airbag protection to rear seat occupants is the issue of packaging. The areas to the sides of the seats limit placement of airbags, thus rendering packaging a significant challenge.
As in so many areas of vehicle technology there is always room for improvement related to the use and operation of airbag systems for automotive vehicles.